A Endless Life
by Serene2
Summary: This story is special so I'm not telling you who it is about or what it is about!! JUST READ IT!!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

**This is my new story and I'm sorry if I haven't finish the other one but I will soon. So enjoy this one thankyou!!!!!!!**

**A Endless Life**

** **

****

# Heero's POV

****

**Many people have normal lives. They're born, they live, they grow old and they die. But my life is different it always has been, I am bread for war. It is my purpose in life and always will be.No one has ever penetrated through the shield I put around my heart and soul, but she did. Yes she did that blonde hair blue eyed goddess has broken through my shield, but I still don't show it to her or anyone for fear of their lives.For fear of hers, I have been sent to protect her forever, but can't.So I stand back in the shadows watching her and all of the men trying to steel her from me. I wish I could say she was mine but that would be impossible so I sit and watch her live her life while thinking she should live her life with me.So I fly around in Zero thinking about my life and how I'd be able to survive the torture that has been set for me in the future. I sigh to myself quietly and letting her name roll off my tongue " Relena…"**

** **

**Relena's POV**

**I never thought I'd be so alone in my life and not have anyone.I walk around thinking of my life and how I would want to spend it with a certain person but can't. His dark brow hair hanging over his dark blue Purrsian eyes that show no emotion but somehow there is something wild about him that would turn any girl on, but he doesn't care he only loves war and gundams there is no room for me. There will probably never will be so I sit here alone talking to myself how ironic it is. I chuckle a little then sigh. " Oh Heero Where are you?" And I cry myself to sleep.**

**TO BE Continued**

**Sorry it was short but I didn't really have the time so the next chapter will be up soon I promise Ja ne for now.******


	2. A Endless Life2

Sorry it took me a year to update this I just forgot

Sorry it took me a year to update this I just forgot. Here is the next chapter to A Endless life.

**Endless Life**

** **

Relena's POV 

** **

** **

I woke up and looked at my surroundings. Oh yes I was in the park taking a walk. I got up and dust myself of and looked at my watch. "Dear God it's 5:00 in the morning." "Boy am I in trouble or what!" I started walking down the street it was hard to see because of the thick fog the rolls in the early morning. I didn't know where I was going until I bumped into someone runningI hit my headon a lamp post and was knocked out cold. When I woke up the next time I had the worst headache. I looked around and realize I wasn't on the street I was in a room.I looked up and saw none other then Heeroasleep in the chair next to me. I wanted to go over there and brush his bangs from his eyes, but I didn't dare to move. I laid back down and closed my eyes pretending to sleep. I heard movement from the chair. Then I heard foot steps coming toward the bed. Then I felt a hand on my head softly rubbing the part whereI hit it. I opened my eyes up slowly pretending I just woke up. "Heero what is going on." He looked me in the eyes and pulled his hand away from my head. "Iwas running and didn't see you, You were knocked unconscious by a lamp pole." "Oh no wonder my head hurts."'I wish Heero would rubb my head again it felt so nice.' I looked up and stared at him in the eyes. "Why didn't you just leave me instead of taking me in your house?"He looked at me and sighed. "Because I didn't want you getting sick, it's raining out there you know." For the first time I took a good look outside threw the window. It wasn't just raining it was a down pour. I quickly realized that I only had my bra and panties on. I felt my cheeks starting to warm up. Thenall of a sudden a shirt came in contact with my face. He started to walk to the door. "Put that on." I heard the door close and knew he was gone. I looked down at the large shirt he gave me. It was his green tank top. I looked it over and then slipped it over my head. It went past my knees as it slid down my body showing all the curves that I have filled out. I walk out of the roomand go and sit at the table in the kitchen. I sit there looking at absolutely nothing.(blonde moment) I feel some ones hand grab my shoulder. I look and see Heero. He places in front of me soup then walks over to the other side of the table and sits down to eat. When we were done he took my hand and led me to the living room to sit down. He turned on a movie called 'I still know what you did last summer.' During most of the movie I hid my face in Heero's shirt. When the movie was I was about to get up when Heero grabbed me picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. I felt like we had just got married and now he was taking me into our bed room. But as soon as that thought came to me the sooner it left and that happy feeling turned into tears. 'He would never do anything like that so why do I dream about it.' I slowly tried to hold in the sobs by biting my tongue. He placed me down on the bed and looked at me I bent my head and looked at my hands trying not to show him my tears as I cry. I felt him lift up my chin then he slowly bent down and crushed his mouth on mine.

** **

**Authors POV**

** **

**Heero slowly put his arms around Relena's back rubbing it slowly that made Relena shiver. "Heero I feel strange." "So do I."He held her closer so that she can feel the muscles in his body tight and hard. "Maybe some nice tea will help settle our nerves. She whispered. "Oh no Relena I got something better." He pressed her harder against himself, And felt her shiver and moan as he claimed her mouth with his own. "_Heero!!!" _Her cry was muffled by Heero's tongue. Then a moan escaped her lips, This is what Heero all ways wanted . It was more then he ever had. Heero realized . But it wasn't enough. It was never enough. Heero hauled Relena across the room. He gatheredher into his arms and sank back down onto the bed. She tumbled againsthim, warm and fragrant and vibrant with flowering desire. "Heero." Relena wound her arms around his neck and crushed her mouth softly against his. A low, sensual moan escaped her lips again. Heerotouched her gently rounded calf where it was exposed by the hiked up shirt. For some reason visions of Relena surrounded by admires in a ball room struggling to free herself from there grasps. Relena did not want any other man's touch, Heero thought. Only his. _Only his._ He felt her mouth opening for him, inviting him inside where it was moist and close and dark. Heero pierced the depths, reveling in the intimacy of the drugging kiss. Relena trembled. Her tongue touched his with the eagerness of a small, curious cat. He tightened his fingers around her leg and then slid his hand up along her thigh. Her skin made him think of rose petals. She was so soft. He on the other hand was hard and taut and straining toward the ultimate possession. Hi hands trembled with the force of his need. He pulled her shirt over her head. He eased his fingers between Relena's thighs and pulled down her underwear. She gasped, tore her mouth free from his, and buried her face against his shoulder. And then she parted her legs a little for him. "Yes." Heero muttered. He cupped the wet heat of her and thought he would shtter. She moved restlessly against his hand and he groaned against her mouth. The heady scent of her desire enticed him, lured him, bound him to her with the power of a magical spell. Relena cried out softly when he found the small pearl between her legs. Her nails became delicate claws as she clung to his shoulders. His fingers grew damp. Heero unclasped her bra. He freed the sweet fruit of Relena's breasts and took a small, careful bite. Relena convulsed with longing."Heero I cannot bear it." She seized his face between her soft palms and kissed him with a wild, sweet passion that seemed as uncontrollable as the wind. Heero inhaled sharply when he felt the firm, lush curve of her buttocks pressing against his erect shaft. One of Relena's hands was inside his shirt now, stroking him, tugging gently at the curling hair on his chest. She wriggled lower, tasting him with her tongue as she worked her way down his body. Heero felt her start to slide out of his lap. He held her more tightly so that she would not slip to the floor. And then he realized she was trying to unfasten hi pants. He sucked in his breath and swiftly performed the task for her. And then he was free. He heard Relena's soft exclamation as he thrust himself into her fingers. She touched him with feminine awe.I love the feel of you." Relenawhispered. Her fingers tightened softly around him. "So fierce and proud and powerful." Her words and her touch nearly sent Heero over an invisible edge.I was as if all the breath had been squeezed out of him. He closed his eyes and waged a war to avoid spilling his seed into her gentle hands. "Bloody hell Relena what are you doing to me." His hands clenched very tightly in her hair. Relena threaded her finger through the dark, curling hair of his groin. She turned her head and kissed the inside of his thigh. "ENOUGH!" Heero knew he could not stand any more of the sensual torment. He threw Relenaon her back. "I've waited to long for this I must have you now my Angel." "Heero." Her eyes widenedwith amazement. Heero traced the curve of her thighs with his hands. Relena was hot and wet he knew she wanted him. He went on top of he and put his manhood between her feminine passage.He looked at her and she only nodded yes. Then with that he plunged into her pointof desire breaking her virgin walls and molding him into her. And for the rest of the night they were plunged into undying passion.**

**__________________________________________________________________________-**

**Heero: What!!!! Why did you have to cut it So Short it was getting Good!!**

**Serene2: You perverted little Horny Bitch!!!**

Relena appears 

**Relena: Yeah well he's my Horny Bitch. Come here.**

**_Relena pulls Heero into her room._**

Serene2: Ugh!! Scary anyway. Sorry I had to cut this short but I promise the next chapter will be up soon ja ne!!!! 

** **


	3. A Endless Life2

Sorry it took me a year to update this I just forgot

Sorry it took me a year to update this I just forgot. Here is the next chapter to A Endless life.

**Endless Life**

** **

Relena's POV 

** **

** **

I woke up and looked at my surroundings. Oh yes I was in the park taking a walk. I got up and dust myself of and looked at my watch. "Dear God it's 5:00 in the morning." "Boy am I in trouble or what!" I started walking down the street it was hard to see because of the thick fog the rolls in the early morning. I didn't know where I was going until I bumped into someone runningI hit my headon a lamp post and was knocked out cold. When I woke up the next time I had the worst headache. I looked around and realize I wasn't on the street I was in a room.I looked up and saw none other then Heeroasleep in the chair next to me. I wanted to go over there and brush his bangs from his eyes, but I didn't dare to move. I laid back down and closed my eyes pretending to sleep. I heard movement from the chair. Then I heard foot steps coming toward the bed. Then I felt a hand on my head softly rubbing the part whereI hit it. I opened my eyes up slowly pretending I just woke up. "Heero what is going on." He looked me in the eyes and pulled his hand away from my head. "Iwas running and didn't see you, You were knocked unconscious by a lamp pole." "Oh no wonder my head hurts."'I wish Heero would rubb my head again it felt so nice.' I looked up and stared at him in the eyes. "Why didn't you just leave me instead of taking me in your house?"He looked at me and sighed. "Because I didn't want you getting sick, it's raining out there you know." For the first time I took a good look outside threw the window. It wasn't just raining it was a down pour. I quickly realized that I only had my bra and panties on. I felt my cheeks starting to warm up. Thenall of a sudden a shirt came in contact with my face. He started to walk to the door. "Put that on." I heard the door close and knew he was gone. I looked down at the large shirt he gave me. It was his green tank top. I looked it over and then slipped it over my head. It went past my knees as it slid down my body showing all the curves that I have filled out. I walk out of the roomand go and sit at the table in the kitchen. I sit there looking at absolutely nothing.(blonde moment) I feel some ones hand grab my shoulder. I look and see Heero. He places in front of me soup then walks over to the other side of the table and sits down to eat. When we were done he took my hand and led me to the living room to sit down. He turned on a movie called 'I still know what you did last summer.' During most of the movie I hid my face in Heero's shirt. When the movie was I was about to get up when Heero grabbed me picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. I felt like we had just got married and now he was taking me into our bed room. But as soon as that thought came to me the sooner it left and that happy feeling turned into tears. 'He would never do anything like that so why do I dream about it.' I slowly tried to hold in the sobs by biting my tongue. He placed me down on the bed and looked at me I bent my head and looked at my hands trying not to show him my tears as I cry. I felt him lift up my chin then he slowly bent down and crushed his mouth on mine.

** **

**Authors POV**

** **

**Heero slowly put his arms around Relena's back rubbing it slowly that made Relena shiver. "Heero I feel strange." "So do I."He held her closer so that she can feel the muscles in his body tight and hard. "Maybe some nice tea will help settle our nerves. She whispered. "Oh no Relena I got something better." He pressed her harder against himself, And felt her shiver and moan as he claimed her mouth with his own. "_Heero!!!" _Her cry was muffled by Heero's tongue. Then a moan escaped her lips, This is what Heero all ways wanted . It was more then he ever had. Heero realized . But it wasn't enough. It was never enough. Heero hauled Relena across the room. He gatheredher into his arms and sank back down onto the bed. She tumbled againsthim, warm and fragrant and vibrant with flowering desire. "Heero." Relena wound her arms around his neck and crushed her mouth softly against his. A low, sensual moan escaped her lips again. Heerotouched her gently rounded calf where it was exposed by the hiked up shirt. For some reason visions of Relena surrounded by admires in a ball room struggling to free herself from there grasps. Relena did not want any other man's touch, Heero thought. Only his. _Only his._ He felt her mouth opening for him, inviting him inside where it was moist and close and dark. Heero pierced the depths, reveling in the intimacy of the drugging kiss. Relena trembled. Her tongue touched his with the eagerness of a small, curious cat. He tightened his fingers around her leg and then slid his hand up along her thigh. Her skin made him think of rose petals. She was so soft. He on the other hand was hard and taut and straining toward the ultimate possession. Hi hands trembled with the force of his need. He pulled her shirt over her head. He eased his fingers between Relena's thighs and pulled down her underwear. She gasped, tore her mouth free from his, and buried her face against his shoulder. And then she parted her legs a little for him. "Yes." Heero muttered. He cupped the wet heat of her and thought he would shtter. She moved restlessly against his hand and he groaned against her mouth. The heady scent of her desire enticed him, lured him, bound him to her with the power of a magical spell. Relena cried out softly when he found the small pearl between her legs. Her nails became delicate claws as she clung to his shoulders. His fingers grew damp. Heero unclasped her bra. He freed the sweet fruit of Relena's breasts and took a small, careful bite. Relena convulsed with longing."Heero I cannot bear it." She seized his face between her soft palms and kissed him with a wild, sweet passion that seemed as uncontrollable as the wind. Heero inhaled sharply when he felt the firm, lush curve of her buttocks pressing against his erect shaft. One of Relena's hands was inside his shirt now, stroking him, tugging gently at the curling hair on his chest. She wriggled lower, tasting him with her tongue as she worked her way down his body. Heero felt her start to slide out of his lap. He held her more tightly so that she would not slip to the floor. And then he realized she was trying to unfasten hi pants. He sucked in his breath and swiftly performed the task for her. And then he was free. He heard Relena's soft exclamation as he thrust himself into her fingers. She touched him with feminine awe.I love the feel of you." Relenawhispered. Her fingers tightened softly around him. "So fierce and proud and powerful." Her words and her touch nearly sent Heero over an invisible edge.I was as if all the breath had been squeezed out of him. He closed his eyes and waged a war to avoid spilling his seed into her gentle hands. "Bloody hell Relena what are you doing to me." His hands clenched very tightly in her hair. Relena threaded her finger through the dark, curling hair of his groin. She turned her head and kissed the inside of his thigh. "ENOUGH!" Heero knew he could not stand any more of the sensual torment. He threw Relenaon her back. "I've waited to long for this I must have you now my Angel." "Heero." Her eyes widenedwith amazement. Heero traced the curve of her thighs with his hands. Relena was hot and wet he knew she wanted him. He went on top of he and put his manhood between her feminine passage.He looked at her and she only nodded yes. Then with that he plunged into her pointof desire breaking her virgin walls and molding him into her. And for the rest of the night they were plunged into undying passion.**

**__________________________________________________________________________-**

**Heero: What!!!! Why did you have to cut it So Short it was getting Good!!**

**Serene2: You perverted little Horny Bitch!!!**

Relena appears 

**Relena: Yeah well he's my Horny Bitch. Come here.**

**_Relena pulls Heero into her room._**

Serene2: Ugh!! Scary anyway. Sorry I had to cut this short but I promise the next chapter will be up soon ja ne!!!! 

** **


	4. Endless Life2

Sorry it took me a year to update this I just forgot

Sorry it took me a year to update this I just forgot. Here is the next chapter to A Endless life.

**Endless Life**

** **

Relena's POV 

** **

** **

I woke up and looked at my surroundings. Oh yes I was in the park taking a walk. I got up and dust myself of and looked at my watch. "Dear God it's 5:00 in the morning." "Boy am I in trouble or what!" I started walking down the street it was hard to see because of the thick fog the rolls in the early morning. I didn't know where I was going until I bumped into someone runningI hit my headon a lamp post and was knocked out cold. When I woke up the next time I had the worst headache. I looked around and realize I wasn't on the street I was in a room.I looked up and saw none other then Heeroasleep in the chair next to me. I wanted to go over there and brush his bangs from his eyes, but I didn't dare to move. I laid back down and closed my eyes pretending to sleep. I heard movement from the chair. Then I heard foot steps coming toward the bed. Then I felt a hand on my head softly rubbing the part whereI hit it. I opened my eyes up slowly pretending I just woke up. "Heero what is going on." He looked me in the eyes and pulled his hand away from my head. "Iwas running and didn't see you, You were knocked unconscious by a lamp pole." "Oh no wonder my head hurts."'I wish Heero would rubb my head again it felt so nice.' I looked up and stared at him in the eyes. "Why didn't you just leave me instead of taking me in your house?"He looked at me and sighed. "Because I didn't want you getting sick, it's raining out there you know." For the first time I took a good look outside threw the window. It wasn't just raining it was a down pour. I quickly realized that I only had my bra and panties on. I felt my cheeks starting to warm up. Thenall of a sudden a shirt came in contact with my face. He started to walk to the door. "Put that on." I heard the door close and knew he was gone. I looked down at the large shirt he gave me. It was his green tank top. I looked it over and then slipped it over my head. It went past my knees as it slid down my body showing all the curves that I have filled out. I walk out of the roomand go and sit at the table in the kitchen. I sit there looking at absolutely nothing.(blonde moment) I feel some ones hand grab my shoulder. I look and see Heero. He places in front of me soup then walks over to the other side of the table and sits down to eat. When we were done he took my hand and led me to the living room to sit down. He turned on a movie called 'I still know what you did last summer.' During most of the movie I hid my face in Heero's shirt. When the movie was I was about to get up when Heero grabbed me picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. I felt like we had just got married and now he was taking me into our bed room. But as soon as that thought came to me the sooner it left and that happy feeling turned into tears. 'He would never do anything like that so why do I dream about it.' I slowly tried to hold in the sobs by biting my tongue. He placed me down on the bed and looked at me I bent my head and looked at my hands trying not to show him my tears as I cry. I felt him lift up my chin then he slowly bent down and crushed his mouth on mine.

** **

**Authors POV**

** **

**Heero slowly put his arms around Relena's back rubbing it slowly that made Relena shiver. "Heero I feel strange." "So do I."He held her closer so that she can feel the muscles in his body tight and hard. "Maybe some nice tea will help settle our nerves. She whispered. "Oh no Relena I got something better." He pressed her harder against himself, And felt her shiver and moan as he claimed her mouth with his own. "_Heero!!!" _Her cry was muffled by Heero's tongue. Then a moan escaped her lips, This is what Heero all ways wanted . It was more then he ever had. Heero realized . But it wasn't enough. It was never enough. Heero hauled Relena across the room. He gatheredher into his arms and sank back down onto the bed. She tumbled againsthim, warm and fragrant and vibrant with flowering desire. "Heero." Relena wound her arms around his neck and crushed her mouth softly against his. A low, sensual moan escaped her lips again. Heerotouched her gently rounded calf where it was exposed by the hiked up shirt. For some reason visions of Relena surrounded by admires in a ball room struggling to free herself from there grasps. Relena did not want any other man's touch, Heero thought. Only his. _Only his._ He felt her mouth opening for him, inviting him inside where it was moist and close and dark. Heero pierced the depths, reveling in the intimacy of the drugging kiss. Relena trembled. Her tongue touched his with the eagerness of a small, curious cat. He tightened his fingers around her leg and then slid his hand up along her thigh. Her skin made him think of rose petals. She was so soft. He on the other hand was hard and taut and straining toward the ultimate possession. Hi hands trembled with the force of his need. He pulled her shirt over her head. He eased his fingers between Relena's thighs and pulled down her underwear. She gasped, tore her mouth free from his, and buried her face against his shoulder. And then she parted her legs a little for him. "Yes." Heero muttered. He cupped the wet heat of her and thought he would shtter. She moved restlessly against his hand and he groaned against her mouth. The heady scent of her desire enticed him, lured him, bound him to her with the power of a magical spell. Relena cried out softly when he found the small pearl between her legs. Her nails became delicate claws as she clung to his shoulders. His fingers grew damp. Heero unclasped her bra. He freed the sweet fruit of Relena's breasts and took a small, careful bite. Relena convulsed with longing."Heero I cannot bear it." She seized his face between her soft palms and kissed him with a wild, sweet passion that seemed as uncontrollable as the wind. Heero inhaled sharply when he felt the firm, lush curve of her buttocks pressing against his erect shaft. One of Relena's hands was inside his shirt now, stroking him, tugging gently at the curling hair on his chest. She wriggled lower, tasting him with her tongue as she worked her way down his body. Heero felt her start to slide out of his lap. He held her more tightly so that she would not slip to the floor. And then he realized she was trying to unfasten hi pants. He sucked in his breath and swiftly performed the task for her. And then he was free. He heard Relena's soft exclamation as he thrust himself into her fingers. She touched him with feminine awe.I love the feel of you." Relenawhispered. Her fingers tightened softly around him. "So fierce and proud and powerful." Her words and her touch nearly sent Heero over an invisible edge.I was as if all the breath had been squeezed out of him. He closed his eyes and waged a war to avoid spilling his seed into her gentle hands. "Bloody hell Relena what are you doing to me." His hands clenched very tightly in her hair. Relena threaded her finger through the dark, curling hair of his groin. She turned her head and kissed the inside of his thigh. "ENOUGH!" Heero knew he could not stand any more of the sensual torment. He threw Relenaon her back. "I've waited to long for this I must have you now my Angel." "Heero." Her eyes widenedwith amazement. Heero traced the curve of her thighs with his hands. Relena was hot and wet he knew she wanted him. He went on top of he and put his manhood between her feminine passage.He looked at her and she only nodded yes. Then with that he plunged into her pointof desire breaking her virgin walls and molding him into her. And for the rest of the night they were plunged into undying passion.**

**__________________________________________________________________________-**

**Heero: What!!!! Why did you have to cut it So Short it was getting Good!!**

**Serene2: You perverted little Horny Bitch!!!**

Relena appears 

**Relena: Yeah well he's my Horny Bitch. Come here.**

**_Relena pulls Heero into her room._**

Serene2: Ugh!! Scary anyway. Sorry I had to cut this short but I promise the next chapter will be up soon ja ne!!!! 

** **


End file.
